In common carrier settings, an often-encountered obstacle is training a newly hired employee to sort packages into a number of bins based on the destination of the packages. For instance, in particular carrier facilities, employees may be required to sort packages that may be destined to anywhere in the United States. Normally, it may take weeks of studying postal codes and taking tests until a new employee is proficient enough to be given the responsibility of sorting. Therefore, a need exists in the art to provide a system and method for facilitating the sorting proficiency of an employee without having to take part in such lengthy training.